Vampir
by DANYMARY
Summary: Sa te trezesti intr-o camera care nu e a ta,e ok nu-i nimic poate se mai intampla, dar sa porti niste haine care nu sunt ale tale e ceva si mai ales cine e barbatul de langa geam...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanficul urmator mi-a venit in cap cand am vazut o imagine si cum stiti personajele nu sunt ale mele si nici nu castig bani daca fac fanficuri cu ei, chiar daca mi-as dori asta XD.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Intr-o camera, destul de mare, se afla o domnisoara. Aceasta domnisoara se numeste Hinata Hyuga si are saisprezece ani. Ea dormea intr-un pat care are minim vreo cinci perne albe si o cuvertura rosie ca sangele. Totul pare ok, dar ce nu e ok este faptul ca aceasta camera nu este a ei si mai putin patul unde doarme. Se aude un oftat, urmat de o deschidere de ochi. Hinata clipi o data, de doua, de trei dar isi dadu seama ca acesta nu era un vis si ea chiar se afla intr-o camera straina. Intr-o camera stil Castelul Bran unde totul e frumos ziua dar de speriat noaptea. Acea camera avea o fereastra destul de mare, cu niste perdele rosii care "zburau" din cauza brizei de vara ce intra, foarte multe lumanari aprinse iar in fata patului se afla o oglinda in care iti puteai vedea toto corpul. Hinata se puse in capul oaselor si observa cu atentie totul in jurul ei.

Cand sa pus in capul oaselor ea putu observa ca purta o camasa de noapte rosie din matase care ii acopera doar strictul necesar. Intrebarea era cand se schimbase in camasa aia. Isi pliba ochii prin camera incercand sa-si dea seama ce cauta acolo, dar nu gasi nici o explicatie logica. Ochii ei se oprira in oglinda care avea desenata o inima din ruj in care scria "N+H" si un pic mai jos era un pupic facut de acelas ruj, prea strident pentru gustul ei.

-Iti place ce vezi?...

O voce mult prea groasa se auzi. Ea care gasise usa cu privirea si-o intoarse repede spre geam. Langa geam statea un barbat de 23 de ani, inalt, cam de 1.85 cm, blond si cu niste ochi albastrii care puteau sa-ti inghete sangele in tine. El purta un costum negru, care parea maro la lumina lumanarilor,o camasa alba si o cravata si ii zambea cu un sarcasm foarte sexy. Incepu sa mearga spre pat iar ea nu stia ce sa faca, asa ca doar lasa capul in jos. El zambi si mai larg si isi indrepta capul spre urechea ei.

-Mai zic odata, iti pace ce vezi?...

Ea putu sa dea doar din cap, sangele se misca mult prea repede prin corpul ei iar el mirosii acel parfum minunat care i-o pusese in cale. Nu mai dorea sa nege corpul ei "nu merita sa se strice..."cum a spus Sasori cand ia arata trecand linistita prin fata casei lui. Zambi, fetita aceea o sa-l amuze pentru ceva vreme.

- Cum te numesti, micuto?...spuse el in timp ce isi plimba mainile prin parul ei.

- Hi-hinata Hy-hyuga...acum mainele nu se plimbau prin parul ei, ci ii tineau fata.

-Numele tau inseamna "un loc cu soare", prea cald pentru gustul meu. Ce zici daca l-am raci un pic?Vrei?..

Prea mult pentru Hinata, intoarse repede capul spre usa. Ochii ei erau fixati pe usa, trebuia sa scape de acolo. De ce? Nu stia asta, dar simtea ca trebuia sa plece de acolo.

-Hinata, ii inconjurase corpul cu mainile sale, vrei sa fugi?..

-N-nu...

-Hinata, stii cine sunt? Sau ce sunt?

-N-nu..

-Sunt Naruto Uzumaki si sunt..Sa-ti zic ce sunt sau ti-ai dat deja seama?

-U-un, inghite in sec, vam...

-Aha, ii pupa gatul incet si calm iar Hinata se bloca. Stii cu ce ne hranim, Hinata?

Fu prea mult, corpul ei reactiona de frica si incerca sa fuga, dar niste maini o tinura strans sa nu faca asta. Nu avea cum sa scape din mainile lui. Respiratia ei incepu sa se accelereze, inima ii batea tare, emotiile o facusera sa nu mai gandeasca ca un om rational si ii juca glume proste cu ea termina, aruncata intr-un lac fara nici un pic de sange in ea. Prea multe emotii si pentru ea, dar si pentru el, ii putea simti frica. Lasa mainile moi, dar inca tinandui corpul strans de al sau. Cum ii tinea mainile, ca sa o linisteasca, incepu sa i le mangaie tandru. Se pare ca functionase, incepea sa respire normal si sa nu mai fi incordata.

-Linisteste-te! Nu-ti voi face nimic din ceea ce nu vrei, iti promit!

- S-si de u-unde s-stii tu ce vre-vreau s-sau nu?D-de u-unde sa s-stiu c-ca nu mi-minti?!...

-Draga mea, am simturile mult mai dezvoltate ca tine. Anticipez mai repede ce vei face sau pot sa stii atunci cand estii speriata chiar daca nu arati asta. Nu-i asa ca e ceva minunat?Cum sa te fac sa-ti dai seama ca nu mint... Spune-mi, Hinata, par un tip rau?

-N-nu...

-Asta e bine si vezi ti-ai raspuns singura. Ai incredere in mine?

-D-da...

-Asta e bine. Spune-mi mai lasa sa te musc?

-E-ehhh...

Nu reusi sa termine orice avea de spus ca simti o muscatura care o slabea din ce in ce mai mult. Durerea nu era mare, parca doctorul ii lua sange cu seringa ca sa-i faca analize, dar Naruto nu era doctor iar ce-i lua sangele clar nu era o seringa. Totul se vedea in ceata si simtea nevoia sa se culce ca sa-si revina. Lesina, iar Naruto nu-i mai sugea sangele. O lasa delicat in pat, o acoperi cu patura si-i saruta fruntea. Se uita pe podea si zambi, acolo jos era o mica picatura de sange, care i se scursese lui.

-Doua zile, doar atat ne mai desparte ca sa fim impreuna. Am asteptat 130 de ani, cred ca mai pot rezista putin. Doua zile si vei deveni un vampir ca mine.

* * *

_**Sper ca va placut si daca aveti o idee si doriti un fanfic deal meu puteti sa-mi spuneti.**_

_**Daca doriti puteti lasa un coment.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**O continuare speciala pentru **_**Crissy Blue**_**, care m-a rugat foarte frumos sa o continui. Nu sunt sigura daca o sa-ti placa, deoarece era un one-shot daci nu trebuia sa aiba o continuare, dar ai fost asa de dulce incat nu puteam sa nu accept, asa ca a devenit un two one-shot. Sa fi clar ca eu in acesta continuare e o mica(mare) prosteala. Cum stiti personajele nu sunt ale mele si nici nu castig bani daca fac fanficuri cu ei, chiar daca mi-as dori asta, as putea deveni milionara alaturi de multe alte persoane XD.**

.

.

.

* * *

Isi simtea corpul greu si obosit, dar era asa cald si bine in bratele care o inconjurau, se aproprie si mai aproape de acel corp. Stai putin, maini care o inconjurau, imbratisau?_Cine, ce...?_ Deschise ochii incetul cu incetul si putu observa un barbat cu parul blond, cu o fata linistita si un zambet larg ..._Naruto Uzumaki._.. Amintirile ii revenira brusc si rosi de rusine. Un necunoscut o tinea in brate si ii furase primul sarut, si-i placuse. Zambetul lui se facu si mai larg. _Sta asa! El era treaz?_ Singurul lucru care reusi sa faca a fost sa tipe, o luase prin surprindere imbratisarea lui.

-Hmmmm, insfarsit te-ai trezit, micuto! A trebuit sa fac pe mortu si eu nu am nevoie de somn! Stii cat de plictisitor poate fi? Dar nu ma deranjeaza sa fac asta atata timp cat te am pe tine...

-E-ehhh...

- Nu trebuie sa-mi spui nimic, stai asa cum esti micuto!

Naruto la prima vedere parea un fel de mafiot, dar Hinata si-a dat seama ca aparentele inseala, era un tip de treaba, dar acuma avea nevoie de explicatii, chiar multe explicatii. Unele din ele ar fi:_ Ce cauta aici? De ce se trezise intr-o camera care nu era a ei? Cum ajunsese aici?_

-Hina-hime, stiu ca totul e confuz, si se uita cu privirea de catelus plouat, dar eu am sa te ajut sa descoperii o noua lume. Doar trebuie sa ai incredere in mine. Ai incredere in mine? Spune-mi poti avea incredere intr-o fiinta ca mine?

-Mmmm...

Naruto ii mangaia spatele, dandui curaj sa continuie, sa-si spuna ideea ca nu va pati nimic. El stia ca nu putea sa-i castige increderea doar printr-un sarut si o vorba buna, chiar daca putea sa-i ofere florile de lavada ce mult ii placeau, sau sa o invite la un ceai de menta la cafeteria asiatica de la periferia orasului. Stia atatea despre ea, incat nu ii ajungeau orele. Da, era obsedat! Ei si ce?

-Uzu-uzumaki-sama...

Nu reusi sa termine ca Naruto o saruta dulce si incet, ca pe o papusica de portelan nou cumparata pe care nu aveai curajul sa oatingi. Naruto rupse sarutul incetul cu incetul, si ii zambi asa de sexy, ca si cand iar da de inteles ceva.

-De cate ori nu o sa-mi spui cum nu-mi comvine am sa te sarut, se aproprie de urechea ei. Din ce in ce mai pasional!

-**Nani*? **

-Daia, si o pupa pe obraz. Am uitat sa-ti zic ca orice cuvantul spus te costa un sarut. Deci, ai grija cat vorbesti!

-**Ma-masaka**!**

O pupa pe nasuc, si zambeste doar cum el stie sa o faca, ingamfat, ca dandui de inteles ca este avertizata. Bine, Hinata concentreazate! Cum poti sa-i spui ca sa-i comvina, micului excentric? Dar inca mai vreau un pupic. Stai putin. Ce?! Nu pot sa cred, deja sunt adicta saruturilor lui! E dragut, are un zambete foarte larg, un mic cam ingamfat, are ochi stralucitori... Nu te mai gandi la ce-ti place la el, gandestete cum sa-i spui!

-Naruto-sa-sama...

-Vai, dar ce respectuoasa mai esti!

Si incepe sa o pupe incet, dar o aproprie mai mult de el si o imbratiseaza de talie. Daca te uitai la ei puteai jura ca sunt proaspeti casatoriti, jucanduse.

-Naruto-san!

Nu stie cand ii intrase in joc, dar se simtea ca o fetiscana si nu se simtise asa de mult timp. Naruto pana la urma era un tip foarte distrctiv, cu un ras cam oxidat, dar de treaba. Nu-i pasa sa se trezeasca zilnic langa el, intr-o asemenea veselie.

-Eh, gresit! Oare cat o sa continuam asa? Oricum mie imi comvine.

De data asta nu o pupa incet, ci o pupa ca un lup flămând. Ii musca buza inferioara, lasandui semn, sa se stie ca e a lui, doar a lui (ce posesiv e).

-Naruto-kun!

-Corect, si o pupa repede! Prin -kun, tu imi arati ca ai incredere in mine! Esti asa o scumpa, micuto!**Ureshi wa***!**

-M-ai pacalit!

-Obisnuieste-te cu asta! Sunt un vampir, sta in naturaletea mea! O sa stea si in naturaletea ta dupa ce te invat...

-Si o sa-ti spun Naruto-sensei, spuse sarcastica?

-O idee buna!

Si incepe sa o pupe pasional cum nu ar exista ziua de maine. Ata cea rosie pentru cei doi se innodase strans, destinul lor se unise la fel strans, nimeni neputand sa-l rupa! Tachinarile si pupaturile lui Naruto o facuserau pe Hinata sa inteleaga ca o astepta o noua viata, plina de fericire, intr-un loc nou pentru ea, cu noi persoane si multe altele...

* * *

Mici explicatii:

_**Nani?- Ce?**_

_**Masaka?-De ce?**_

_**Sama- pentru persoane batrane sau repect.**_

_**San- pentru persoane de acelas grad.**_

_**Kun- aceasta este folosită pentru băieți, se poate folosi de asemenea de fete pentru un prieten apropiat.**_

_**Ureshi wa- Sunt asa fericit!**_

_**Sensei- folosit pentru profesori **_

**Sper ca va placut si daca aveti o idee si doriti un fanfic deal meu puteti sa-mi spuneti, ca nu ma supar.**

**Daca doriti puteti lasa un coment, sunt gratis! Nu costa nimic, va spun sincer!**


End file.
